


on that last night the stars were invisible

by onelastchence



Series: open your heart; another chapter [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: If you had told Jongdae, when they first met, that he would be marrying Chanyeol, he would have laughed you off and told you not to be ridiculous. And yet, here he is, about to marry the love of his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: open your heart; another chapter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622944
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	on that last night the stars were invisible

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this because. well one, i'd fallen in love with this verse, and two, i felt that there wasn't enough chanchen fluff in the original, but i didn't want to add in anything else because it would be out of place.
> 
> title taken from cocoa otoko's [sayonara ja nakute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSswD1vyQ1o).

“Calm down,” Baekhyun scolds, standing up from where he’d been sitting on the couch to stop Jongdae in his tracks. “You’re going to carve a ditch into the floor at the rate you’re going.”

Jongdae sighs, turning to look at his best friend. “I’m just nervous,” He admits.

“To get married to the love of your life?” Baekhyun asks, amused.

He shoots his best friend a dirty look. “I’ll say that to you when _you_ worry like this at your wedding to Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun flips his hair back. “I would never,” He sniffs. “Kyungsoo should be _honoured_ to marry me.”

“Yes, yes, because you’re such a wonderful gift to mankind.”

They spin around to find Kyungsoo standing behind them with one raised eyebrow. Baekhyun flusters, rushing to his boyfriend and hugging him. “That’s not what I meant, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun simpers. Jongdae fake gags into his fist like a _very_ mature adult.

“Save it,” Kyungsoo says, waving Baekhyun off and making him pout. He turns his pretty heart-shaped smile on Jongdae and comes to stand in front of him. “You look good, Jongdae.”

“Thank you,” Jongdae replies, smiling wanly. He’s still nervous; he’s getting _married_! To the love of his life! After years and years of never expecting anything in return, the person of his affections is returning his love. “How’s Chanyeol?”

“In a much worse state than you,” Kyungsoo laughs. “He’s so frazzled that she’s not even listening to me any more. I’ve left him in his sister’s hands for now.”

Jongdae pales. “Is it because he’s thinking about—Hyejoo and Kyungho? Is he regretting this? Oh, god, Kyungsoo, what if he doesn’t want to do this anymore?”

“You’re being silly,” Kyungsoo admonishes gently. “Chanyeol’s nervous because he’s marrying _you_. Not because he’s having cold feet. He loves you,” Kyungsoo says, taking Jongdae’s hands. “Please don’t forget that.”

Jongdae looks down, properly chastised. “I know,” He says. “I’m sorry, it’s just—for so many years, I never even thought about this as a possibility. Now that it’s happening, I don’t know how to deal with it. Sometimes I feel like this is all just a dream, and I’ll wake up any time and find that this was all just wishful thinking on my part.”

“Trust in Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo tells him. “Trust that he loves you. Yes, he has loved before, but that doesn’t mean that you have no place in his heart now.”

“Okay,” Jongdae swallows. “Okay. I’ll do that. Thank you so much, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo pets his cheek gently. “I’ll go back to my wreck of a best friend now,” He says, winking. “He wanted me to come and check on you, you know. I’m sure I’ll have fun telling him that you’re a calm, put together vision of beauty and watching his subsequent squirming.”

Jongdae’s jaw drops, but it only makes Kyungsoo laugh as he walks back out the door. Baekhyun chuckles, tugs Jongdae back down onto the couch to cuddle up next to him. “See?” He hums. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“I know,” Jongdae smiles. “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

Minseok chooses this time to poke his head into the room, followed by his other two brothers. He snorts when he sees the way Jongdae and Baekhyun are tangled together. “Honestly,” He says, walking into the room. “One would think that the both of you are the ones getting married, instead.”

“Aw, but Jongdae will _always_ be my number one,” Baekhyun teases, making kissy faces at Jongdae. “Even though we’re both promised to others now, I’ll always come flying when you need me, baby.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Jongdae replies, rolling his eyes; but he’s smiling, because he knows that Baekhyun _would_ , would drop everything and come running to Jongdae’s aid if he only asked. He would do the same for Baekhyun, too; nothing, not even marriage, could change that. “Thank you, Baekhyunnie.”

Jongin comes to sit himself down on Jongdae’s lap, entirely uncaring of the fact that he’s creasing Jongdae’s cleanly pressed suit, and that he’s a good 15 centimetres taller than his older brother. “You’re getting married, hyung,” Jongin pouts down at him, and Jongdae has a sudden mental image of Jongin when he was 5 years old and wanting a new teddy bear hat. “I won’t be able to see you at home anymore.”

Jongdae snorts. “ _You_ got married three years ago,” He pinches Jongin in the side, making his little brother squirm. “Don’t act like Sehun isn’t out there somewhere stuffing his face with hor d'oeuvres.”

“He’s not,” Jongin deadpans. “He’s in Chanyeol’s room teasing him for being nervous about marrying you instead.”

Jongdae narrows his eyes, then starts to stab his fingers into Jongin’s ticklish sides. His younger brother shrieks, desperately trying to get away, but Jongdae hasn’t been going to the gym—dragged along by Chanyeol—for nothing, and he easily keeps Jongin where he is.

“Help!” Jongin squeals, gasping and pleading for help from his other older brothers.

Junmyeon just shrugs, slinging one arm around Jongdae’s shoulders. “It’s Jongdae’s special day today,” He says. “You should know better than to go against him by now.”

“ _Favouritism_ ,” Jongin accuses when Jongdae finally lets go of him. Jongdae coos and smacks a huge, slobbery kiss onto his younger brother’s cheek. “Gross!”

“Oh, Jonginnie,” Jongdae simpers. “You’ll always be my baby brother. If you miss me so much you can always come over to visit. Chanyeol and I would love to have you.”

Jongin makes a face. “And watch the two of you suck face? No, thank you.”

“You _wound_ me,” Jongdae gasps dramatically. “I would _never_ do such a thing in your presence.”

Jongin opens his mouth to retort, but then the ceremony bell rings and Jongdae stiffens up. “Oh god,” He says. “I’m not ready.”

“Yes, you are,” Jongin says, getting off of his older brother. “Hyung, you’ve been waiting for this day for literal _years_. Are you really going to get cold feet now?”

Jongdae stays silent, thinks about Chanyeol. His smile, the way he beams at Jongdae whenever Jongdae decides to give in to one of his whims, the way he holds Jongdae in his arms, tugs him close and presses him to his chest, the way he kisses him, soft and gentle, hands cradling Jongdae’s face like he’s made of porcelain, fragile but immeasurably precious. 

“No,” He replies. He opens his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, and smiles at Jongin. “I love Chanyeol.”

“And Chanyeol does you,” Minseok finishes, pinching Jongdae’s cheek playfully. “So there’s no need to worry your pretty little head.”

“Come,” Baekhyun starts, tugging Jongdae to his feet to do a couple of last touch ups to his makeup as his brothers—barring Minseok—walks out the door with quick waves. 

“Do I look okay?” Jongdae asks, batting his eyelashes obnoxiously. 

Baekhyun takes a good, long look at him, then breaks into a beam. “Absolutely gorgeous,” His best friend says. Jongdae blinks, surprised, but then again, Baekhyun always has a knack for that. “You’re going to knock his socks off.”

“I sure hope not,” Jongdae laughs. “I’d say he needs them.”

Baekhyun brushes a little more blusher onto his cheeks, then smiles and takes his hands. “I’m so happy for you, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says. “I remember how moody you were in the past, and how much pain you were in when he hurt you for the first time.” His eyes darken a little here, and Jongdae has to remind himself that as much as Baekhyun resembles a harmless corgi puppy, he’s still extremely skilled in _hapkido_. “And now here you are, getting married to the love of your life,” Baekhyun continues, smiling as he cups Jongdae’s cheek with the palm of his hand. “You’ll be happy with him for a long, long time.”

Jongdae smiles, but he’s tearing up; leave it to Baekhyun to be the one to get him to cry on his wedding day, really. “Thank you,” He says, leaning forward to kiss Baekhyun on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dajung,” Baekhyun replies, patting him on the cheek one last time. “Now let’s go get you married.”

Jongdae laughs, then nods. Baekhyun smiles in reply and hands Jongdae over to Minseok, before he himself ducks out the door to prepare for his part in the wedding. 

“Baekhyun’s right,” Minseok tells him as he takes his hand. “I can still remember the day after you first met Chanyeol.” Minseok’s about to tease him, Jongdae knows, can see it from the playful glint in his older brother’s eyes. “I don’t think you even thought you would have fallen in love with him at that point, but you already wanted his happiness so badly, then.

“I think I sort of had an inkling that you might one day fall for him. You’re so soft, Jongdae, fall too hard and too fast all the time. I’m so glad that you’ve found happiness with him in the end. You’ve always needed someone to take care of, but you’ve probably never put much thought into having someone take care of _you_. Chanyeol does a good job at that. I think I’m okay with letting you go.”

Jongdae hits Minseok, already feeling way too emotional for not even having met his fiancé on the day of his wedding. “You’re doing this on purpose!”

“Maybe a little,” Minseok laughs, eyes twinkling. “But I mean everything I say, you know. I’m happy for you, Dae-ya.”

Jongdae wraps his arms around Minseok, burying his face into Minseok’s shoulder as much as he can without smearing his makeup everywhere. “You’ll still let me come home and crawl into bed with you whenever I want?”

“Of course I will,” Minseok laughs. “Just because you’ll be someone’s husband from today onwards doesn’t mean you’ll stop being my little brother.”

The ceremony bells rings again, twice, this time, and Jongdae feels Minseok press a kiss to the crown of his head. “It’s time, Jongdae. I’m sure you’re dying to see Chanyeol.”

“Not dying, no,” Jongdae laughs. “But I _am_ very eager to see him.”

Minseok leads him out of the room and into the hallway. He and Chanyeol had both decided that they wouldn’t have one waiting at the altar while the other walked down the aisle; rather, they would both walk together. Jongdae turns the corner and catches sight of Chanyeol with his sister by his side. Yoora beams at him and gives him a quick wave, one which Jongdae returns. His eyes, however, are drawn mainly to Chanyeol.

His fiancé is impeccably dressed, black hair beautifully styled into a curl falling over his eyes. It’s reminiscent to the first time Jongdae had ever met him, but even now, so many years later, he’s still as handsome as he’s ever been.

“Hi,” Jongdae greets breathlessly.

“Hey,” Chanyeol replies in kind, reaching out with one hand. “You look amazing.”

Jongdae feels Minseok let go of his hand, and he takes Chanyeol’s with both of his own. “You do, too,” Jongdae smiles, leaning up to gently kiss his cheek. “As beautiful as the first day I met you.”

“That was years ago,” Chanyeol laughs, and there are crow’s feet lining his eyes, laugh lines on his face, but Jongdae has never seen anyone more perfect. “Are you sure?”

“No matter how old we get,” Jongdae says, beaming. “You could be old and grey, even _bald_ , and as wrinkly as a prune, and you would still be the most beautiful person in the world, to me.”

Chanyeol’s looking at him with a fond expression, and Jongdae assumes he’s looking at Chanyeol back with the same lovesick, sappy look on his face. They hop apart when Yoora coughs, flushing lightly. “Now, now, you’re not married yet,” She teases. Inside the chapel, the procession music begins to play. “Come, now.”

Yoora and Minseok push open the chapel doors together, and Jongdae is almost blinded by the bright lights inside. It’s mostly natural light, shining in through the glass roof, but there are candles, too, softening the entire look. Chanyeol lets go of one of Jongdae’s hands, but keeps the other tight in his grasp. They share a look, then smile and walk down the aisle to cheers and applause.

“Dearly beloved,” Baekhyun begins. Jongdae wonders vaguely if he should be worried that Baekhyun had gone to the trouble of going to a seminary in order to officiate his wedding. “We are here to celebrate the union of one Park Chanyeol and one Kim Jongdae in holy matrimony.”

Jongdae turns to look at Chanyeol, who’s looking down at him. He gazes up at Chanyeol, and the realisation hits him all of a sudden. He’s getting _married_. He’s going to be marrying Park Chanyeol, the man he’s been in love with for years and years. Laughter bubbles up before he can stop it, and the crowd laughs along with him, but Chanyeol just keeps looking at him with that fond gaze in his eyes.

He only jerks to when he hears Chanyeol’s voice: “I do.”

“And do you, Kim Jongdae, take Park Chanyeol as your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do you part?”

Jongdae’s smile widens; there’s never been any doubt about it. “I do.”

“Please exchange rings.”

Chanyeol takes his hand, turning to Kyungsoo for the briefest moment to take the ring. They’d agreed on a simple pair, platinum bands with a diamond embedded within. It had been an extravagant purchase, that was for sure—simple though it may be, Chanyeol had wanted Jongdae to have an expensive gem, despite protests that he didn’t need one. Jongdae watches as Chanyeol slides the ring onto his ring finger, winking at him and pressing a quick kiss to it, making the chapel laugh.

Jongdae flushes, but turns to take Chanyeol’s matching ring from Junmyeon. He fumbles a little, almost drops it, then finally manages to turn back to Chanyeol to slide it onto his ring finger. He doesn’t kiss it, but he does spare it a lovesick look before he looks back up at Chanyeol to transfer said lovesick look.

“Done?” Baekhyun’s grin turns wicked, then, as he snaps his bible shut. “They’re _married_!”

Cheers break out in the chapel, and Jongdae laughs, unable to control himself. He’s happy, _more_ than happy, feels absolutely _blissful_. He leans up on the tips of his toes, meeting Chanyeol halfway in a kiss. Chanyeol’s arms come to wrap around his waist as Jongdae wraps his own around Chanyeol’s shoulders. He hums happily into the kiss, letting Chanyeol deepen it even as catcalls echo through the chapel.

When they break apart, Jongdae leans his forehead against Chanyeol’s. “My husband,” He calls, voice hushed from awe. “My _husband_.”

“Yours,” Chanyeol agrees, eyes crinkling beautifully as he grins and presses affectionate little kisses all across Jongdae’s face. “As you are mine.”

“Yes,” Jongdae laughs, nodding. “Yours, all yours.”

“Mine,” Chanyeol reiterates, leaning down to kiss him again. Jongdae stands up on the tips of his toes, eagerly kissing Chanyeol back. He’s waited for this moment for _years_ , and while there would be no indication as to their union—they had agreed not to take each other’s last names, preferring to stay as they were— _Jongdae_ knows, can feel the platinum band sitting prettily on his ring finger, a weight he’s not used to yet but is more than glad is there.

Baekhyun rings the ceremony bell twice to catch their attention. “As much as I’m sure we would all _thoroughly_ enjoy watching the both of you continue to make out,” Baekhyun grins. “It’s time for you to head out. Don’t want to miss your flight, after all.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, but Jongdae just rolls his. He knows what time their flight is leaving, and they’re in no rush to make it. Baekhyun’s probably just doing this to embarrass them, something that he’s well versed in when it comes to his best friend. Despite that, he nods at Baekhyun; grateful as he is to the guests who’ve come here to celebrate his happiness with him, he’s eager to have some time alone with his husband, too.

He reaches out with his right hand to take Chanyeol’s left. Chanyeol’s grip on his hand is firm, warm and reassuring. Jongdae doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his life. They walk back down the aisle they entered from, waving and thanking their guests as they go. 

Their carriage is already waiting for them outside. Jongdae knows, has planned meticulously, that their suitcases have been packed and sent to be checked in at the airport. He’s about to step inside when he hears someone shout: “Wait!”

Jongdae spins around, heart thumping wildly. There’s no way that would be an objection, right? Besides, they were already married— _oh_.

It’s his _class_. Well, one of them, but it’s the very same class that Chanyeol had met, so many years ago. They graduated a long, long time ago, and Jongdae hadn’t expected to see any of them again outside of chance meetings; after all, who returns to their preschool for visits? 

“Teacher Jongdae!”

“Mr Chanyeol!”

Not all of them are here, of course, Jongdae glances over the group, but most of them are. They’re holding onto two bouquets of flowers, one wrapped up in Bangchan’s arms and the other in Wheein’s hands. “Congratulations!” They all cheer simultaneously, and it’s so _surreal_ to see them all together again, like this, so many years later.

“I see you made it.”

Jongdae tilts his head to see Junmyeon, who’s standing out on the steps with a smile on his face, and laughs. Of _course_ this would be his older brother’s doing, because how else would the kids have known when they were getting married, or that they were getting married at all? Junmyeon was always a sucker for sentimentality, but it warms Jongdae’s heart nevertheless.

“Thank you for telling us, teacher Junmyeon,” Jisung bows. He’s a teenager now, grown into his lanky limbs and looking just a tad more serious than he was as a child. “We’re really honoured.”

Junmyeon waves them off, and then all the attention is on him and Chanyeol again.

“We didn’t think you’d get married,” Yeri pipes up, eyes twinkling. “When Mr Chanyeol brought all those presents for us, we thought he was just another volunteer that would disappear once he’d finished what he came to do, but he kept coming back.”

“See, Mr Chanyeol?” Yongsun grins mischievously. “Aren’t you glad you let teacher Jongdae apologise for taking your crayon?”

Chanyeol bursts out laughing, and Jongdae hides his own behind his hand. Neither Chanyeol nor Yongsun knew he had been there and heard the entire conversation, and he’s not keen on letting either of them know. Maybe one day, he would tell Chanyeol.

“Yes, Yongsun,” Chanyeol says. “I’m very grateful to you. Honestly, I might not have if I hadn’t met you that day, and I wouldn’t have this wonderful man by my side.”

When Jongdae looks up, Chanyeol is smiling at him fondly, and Jongdae beams happily up at him. “You would’ve missed out on all of this,” Jongdae teases, gesturing to his body with his hand.

Chanyeol laughs good naturedly, taking it all in stride. “I would have,” Chanyeol says. “And never known how much happiness I could have had with you.”

“Gross,” Jisung sticks his tongue out.

“Yeah, well, when _you_ find someone you love, I’ll make sure to come to your wedding and remind you how gross you are,” Hyejin retorts. “Anyway, let’s give them the flowers! We can’t hold them for too long.”

Bangchan thrusts the bouquet in his hands at Chanyeol, and Wheein hands hers over with more grace than her old classmate. They both accept them with a grateful smile—Jongdae gives Wheein a quick hug. “Thank you so much,” Jongdae says. “This is such a pleasant surprise.”

“You’ve done a lot for us,” Joohyun explains. “It’s only natural that we come back to see you on your happiest day.” The rest of the kids nod their heads in agreement, and it makes warmth bloom in Jongdae’s chest. They’ve all grown up so well. “Now go, quickly, before you miss your flight.”

“Thank you all for coming,” Chanyeol says, bowing dramatically. It makes everyone laugh, even Junmyeon, and then they’re being shooed into the carriage. 

“Have fun!” The kids shout, and by this time everyone’s made their way out of the chapel to send them off. Jongdae can hear his brothers, Baekhyun’s distinctive voice, even Yoora’s greeting, as he climbs into the carriage with Chanyeol’s help. His husband makes his way in after him, and with another couple of waves, the horses are trotting their way down the street.

They’re alone, now, save for the coachman sitting outside. Jongdae takes this moment to just look at Chanyeol, at the man he’s loved for years and years, now, and smiles when he sees that Chanyeol’s looking back at him. “Hey,” He says, softly, tenderly. “My husband.”

Chanyeol’s eyes crinkle as he smile. “My husband,” He echoes. “I’m so glad you’re mine.”

“As am I,” Jongdae replies. “Now I have the rest of eternity to spend with you.”

“Yes. For as long as you want me.”

Jongdae inhales, reminded of the conversation they’d had at Hyejoo and Kyungho’s graves when they’d agreed to start this relationship. He closes his eyes, shakes his head, smiles and lifts Chanyeol’s hand up to his lips, kisses the wedding ring. “I’ll always want you,” Jongdae says, opening his eyes to lock gazes with Chanyeol. “I didn’t wait five years for you to not spend the rest of my life with you.”

That makes Chanyeol laugh, too, softly. It’s like they’re in a bubble of their own, something so delicate and fragile it feels like it may break if they speak too loudly, move too abruptly. “I’m so thankful you waited,” Chanyeol admits. “Sometimes I think about how you could’ve just—I don’t know, given up. Fell in love with someone else because I never guaranteed you anything. I feel so selfish thinking about it, because you could’ve been happy with someone else during that time.”

“I would never have been as happy as I am now, with you, if I had been with anyone else, Chanyeol,” Jongdae tells him. “I’m this happy, this _blissful_ , because I’m with you. No other person could make me feel the sheer joy I feel in this moment.”

Chanyeol looks at him for a long, long time. “You don’t regret it?” He finally asks, voice hoarse and eyes a little teary.

“Not one moment of it,” Jongdae says, leaning forward to kiss his husband. “And I never will.”

Chanyeol returns the kiss, and Jongdae hopes that he can taste his promise on his lips. “I love you,” Chanyeol breathes reverently, holding Jongdae like he’s precious china. “So much.”

“As I do you,” Jongdae replies, just as adoring, just as worshipful. 

They spent the rest of their time in the carriage just holding each other: Jongdae with his head leaning against Chanyeol’s shoulder, and Chanyeol taking advantage of this to rest his head against Jongdae’s. He finds himself playing with his husband’s fingers, occasionally twisting the platinum band in awe: it’s there, it’s really there. 

“We’re here.”

Jongdae looks up at the coachman’s announcement of their arrival, then makes his way out with one hand in Chanyeol’s. His husband grabs their carry-on bags, and they both thank the coachman sincerely before they head into the airport.

They get quite a bit of attention; it’s not always that you see people dressed to the nines in three piece suits coming out of a horse carriage at the airport, after all, but they take it in stride. “Let’s get changed first?” Chanyeol suggests. “As much as I like being all dolled up, it’s a bit uncomfortable.”

Jongdae voices his agreement, and they duck into one of the toilets to change. Their suits are folded neatly and put into a duffel bag that they’d brought along—one of those tiny ones that unfold from a sandwich sized cube into an entire bag.

They clear immigration immediately, because their bags have already been checked in, and head to one of the lounges. Right before their wedding, Chanyeol had proposed one of their co-written songs, _Love Shot_ , to the entertainment companies, and come back with a raving response. It’s such a big hit that Jongdae hears it at least once a day when he’s out carrying errands, and it never fails to light a spark of pride within him. The royalties that they’ve been getting were more than enough reason to upgrade their tickets to business class.

They have a quick meal in the lounge, because they don’t have a lot of time before they have to board. Jongdae takes advantage of the free alcohol, mixing drinks for the both of them and having way too much fun doing it. The end result isn’t the best—he’s not a professional, after all—but it’s palatable and alcohol, which is all that matters.

Jongdae has time to mix one more drink for them to share before they have to board, and if they giggle like school children at the drinks bar while thinking up the worst of concoctions, no one but the lounge staff have to know, really. They end up with a terrible tasting drink consisting of three of the spirits with the most alcohol content, because they’re on their honeymoon and they can. Chanyeol takes it upon himself to down the entire thing while Jongdae watches on, half in awe and half in fear.

They make it to the boarding gate with minutes to spare—at least they don’t have to fight for overhead cabin space—and tumble haphazardly on board. They find their seats with little difficulty, because there’s only so many business class seats on a plane. It’s in a one-two-one configuration, and they’re seated in the middle of the plane. It’s okay, though, because they made sure to pick an airline that allowed them a closed door on either side of their seats and the ability to share a space with their seat partner, if they so wished.

Chanyeol puts their duffel bag in the overhead compartment and Jongdae takes the time to familiarise himself with the many different compartments the business class seats give for storage; he’s found three already. They buckle up when the flight attendant comes by to remind them to do so, and pretty soon they’re on the runway and preparing for takeoff.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol calls when they’ve both closed the door to their seats and rolled down the privacy divider between them.

“Yeah?”

“I know I’ve said it already,” Chanyeol says, eyes shining with sincerity. “But I’m really so glad that you waited for me.”

Jongdae giggles. “You’re so silly,” He boops Chanyeol on the nose with his index finger. “You know, if you hadn’t decided to give me a chance that day, I would probably still be waiting for you.”

“What—”

“I _love_ you, you idiot,” Jongdae reminds him, gaze fond and voice soft. “I’m in love with you. I’ll tell you as many times as you want—need—me to.” He reaches out to take Chanyeol’s hand as the engines of the plane rumble. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Chanyeol finally, then, seems to understand what Jongdae’s been trying to tell him for months on end, now. He breaks into such a huge, bright, absolutely _gorgeous_ smile that Jongdae has to lean over and kiss it, taste the sunshine and bliss and love on his tongue.

The plane takes off, and with it another chapter of life opens, for Jongdae and Chanyeol both.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos & comments make a happy author~


End file.
